Wiiriketopray Wiki
WiiRikeToPray (WRTP) is the former name of YouTube channel WiiLikeToPlay, a Let's Play group that enjoys playing video games, and, ultimately, want to share their fun experiences with others. WLTP contains two members Tyson and Spencer. Janssen was a member before Spencer, but Janssen had to leave the group to go to college. Tyler made the decision to leave the group as well, stating that he didn't have the drive to continue making content. Chris made a statement that he was unhappy and sick of the channel, along with the drive to record videos, so he "resigned" from the group on June 9th 2017. They mainly do Let's plays on their YouTube channel, which they started on November 17, 2009. They have their own solo channels in which they play games in their own style. Additionally, they now have Co-op channels in which they play games that support two player co-op. With over a thousand videos they are increasing with more content. Let's Play Series WiiLikeToPlay is well known for airing cooperative and competitive video game series. In addition to these main series, other regular series involve the Super Smash Bros. series, Mario Maker and Loot Crate. As a method of streamlining content, each member created their own affiliated channel to upload single player Let's Play series. The most recent affiliated channel, Koopa Couple, consists of Tyson and Cassie playing cooperative games. Current Series Completed Let's Play Series ! * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer !1 8 hour live stream !Nov 17, 2012 - Nov 17, 2012 |- |Rayman Legends (Raymond Lemons) | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |27 |Sep 5 2013 - Oct 9 2013 |- |New Super Luigi U | * Tyler * Tyson * Chris * Spencer |81 |Jun 20 2013 - Aug 2013 |- |Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |25 |Jun 8 2013 - Jul 30 2013 |- |Mario and Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |23 |Mar 11 2013 - May 5 2013 |- |Pokémon Rumble (Wii) | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |20 |Jan 8 2013 - Feb 2 2013 |- |Nintendo Land (with Gamepad footage) | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |27 |Nov 19 2012 - Dec 23 2012 |- |New Super Mario Bros. U | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |28 |Nov 18 2012 - Dec 19 2012 |- |Little Big Planet 2 | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |22 |Oct 9 2012 - Nov 10 2012 |- |Castle Crashers | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |11 |Sep 21 2012 - Oct 3 2012 |- |Rachet and Clank : All 4 One | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer * SullyPwnz |31 |Jul 20 2012 - Sep 3 2012 |- |Newer Super Mario Bros. Summer Sun | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |13 |Jul 5 2012 - Jul 19 2012 |- |Kirby and the Amazing Mirror | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |12 |Jun 19 2012 - Jul 3 2012 |- |Little Big Planet | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |27 |May 8 2012 - Jun 12 2012 |- |Sctt Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |7 |Feb 29 2012 - Mar 10 2012 |- |Mario Strikers Charged | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |13 |Jan 31 2012 - Mar 18 2012 |- |Rayman Origins (Raymond Oranges) | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |46 |Dec 19 2011 - Feb 27 2012 |- |Megaman 1 | * Chris * Tyler |7 |Dec 3 2011 - Dec 18 2011 |- |Super Mario Bros. X (The Invasion 2) | * Chris * Tyler |21 |Nov 28 2011 - Feb 24 2012 |- |The Legend of Zelda : Four Swords Adventures | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Janssen * Spencer |23 |Nov 5 2011 - May 7 2012 |- |Kirby's Return to Dreamland | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |37 |Oct 26 2011 - Dec 13 2011 |- |Super Mario Bros. The Lost Levels (All Stars Port) |'FACE CAM' * Chris * Tyler |18 |Oct 4 2011 - Oct 31 2011 |- |Super Mario Bros. (All Stars Port) | * Chris * Tyler |8 |Jul 29 2011 - Aug 14 2011 |- |Another Super Mario Bros. Wii | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Janssen |38 |Jul 4 2011 - Oct 3 2011 |- |Portal 2 | * Tyler * Tyson * Chris * Spencer |23 |Apr 19 2011 - Mar 25 2012 |- |Donkey Kong Country Returns | * Chris * Tyson |26 |Mar 8 2011 - May 25 2011 |- |Donkey Kong Country 3 : Dixie's Double Trouble | * Chris * Tyson * Evan |28 |Oct 4 2010 - Dec 9 2010 |- |Pikmin | * Tyson |18 |Sep 19 2010 - Dec 31 2010 |- |The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time | * Chris |54 |Aug 2, 2010 - Oct 11, 2011 |- |Super Mario Galaxy 2 | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson |76 |1st June 2010 - 4th March 2011 |- |Super Mario Bros. 3 | * Chris * Tyler |21 |17th May 2010 - 31st May 2010 |- |Sonic Adventure 2 Battle | * Chris * Tyson |29 |26th February 2010 - 28th September 2010 |- |Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest | * Chris * Tyler |24 |9th February 2010 - 9th March 2010 |- |Donkey Kong Country | * Chris * Tyler |13 |20th January 2010 - 9th February 2010 |- |Super Mario World | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson |29 |31st December 2009 - 7th March 2010 |- |New Super Mario Bros. Wii | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Janssen |64 |17th November 2009 - 24th December 2009 |- |Super Bomberman R | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |8 |30th March 2017 - 2nd April 2017 |- |1-2-Switch | * Chris * Tyson * Spencer |28 |10th March 2017 - 16th March 2017 |- |Super Mario Run | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |24 |27th December 2016 - 3rd January 2017 |- |Snipperclips | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |6 |2nd April 2017 - present |- |Mario Party Star Rush | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |18 |5th December 2016 - 4th January 2017 |- |Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olymic Games | * Chris * Tyler * Tyson * Spencer |17(Wii U) 14(NIntendo 3DS) |13th April 2016 - 7th May 2016(Nintendo 3DS) 26th July 2016 - 10th August 2016(Wii U) |} Guest Appearances Guest ! |- |Cassie (Tyson's Fiancée) | * Donkey Kong 64 * Super Smash Bros Wii U |- |Janssen | * Mario Party 10 * Super Smash Bros Wii U * Legend of Zelda : Four Swords Adventures |- |PurpleRodri | * Smashin Sundays Week 16 |- |SullyPwnz | * Rachet and Clank : All 4 One * Smashin Sundays Week 16 |- |Evander | * Donkey Kong Country 3 |- |Zegjita | * Outland |- |Breanna (Spencer's Girlfriend) | * Super Smash bros. Wii U: 8 Player Smash |} Abandoned Channels * TSInCoOperated (Tyson and Spencer's co-op channel) * 2Bros1Up (First incarnation) * ChrisRikesToPray (Chris's solo channel which was hacked) * TylerDelynn (Tyler's solo channel) * Siber170 (Tyson's solo channel) * TheCrewHub (A large co-op channel that featured other friends such as PurpleRodri, Sullypwnz, and MunchingOrange) * Chris and Sully (Co-op channel with Chris and friend SullyPwnz) * The Expansion Pak (A large co-op channel which only featured Chris from WiiRikeToPray) * MrSuhSpence (Spencer's solo channel) * 2Bros1Up (Second incarnation) Current Other Solo and Co-op Channels * Koopa Couple (Tyson and Cassie's (Tyson's fiancée) co-op channel) * Chrescendo (Chris's solo channel) * Tyler Finx (Tyler's solo channel) (Not used frequently) * TheEliteTrio (Chris, SullyPwnz and ThePokeCinema's co-op channel) Category:Browse Category:Current Let's Plays